


Love Psalm

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Вера Морей стала Старой Ветошью</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Psalm

Золотистый рассвет легко поцеловал ее в щеку. Воздух был чист и немного пах фруктами. И птицы. Их песни слышались по всей округе, а милостью богов вокруг не было ни души.  
Вера обернулась, легко улыбаясь. От Мюррея, проводника, осталась лишь обглоданная нога, но ее муж остался целым. Вера послала любимому воздушный поцелуй и снова посмотрела вдаль.  
— Тебе, правда, нравится здесь?  
Вера чувствовала себя маленькой девчонкой. Ветер играл с ее волосами. Девушка, хихикая, кивнула, по-детски вжала голову в плечи и рассмеялась еще громче.  
— Я абсолютно счастлива.  
Вера поднесла ладонь к глазам, чтобы как следует разглядеть знак.  
— Ты, - указала она на точку в середине Метки, - и мы - твое оружие, твоя защита. Бездна - твоя опора. Смерть - твое торжество.  
— Умная девочка, - голос, казалось, перешел в шелест листвы, но все же в нем проскользнули нотки удовлетворения.  
Вера обернулась, тряхнув волосами. Глаза ее горели алчностью и азартом.  
— Ты обещал!  
Ни одна из Его форм не умела улыбаться. Всего лишь одно движение рукой, и Вера закричала от ужаса и упала.  
Мир пошатнулся. Пандуссия пошла трещинами, а ее муж, Джаред, открыл глаза. «Нет», - шептала Вера, сползая по сухой земле, пытаясь зацепиться ногтями, сплевывая пыль. «Нет», - она почти плакала, а когда взглянула назад, вновь закричала. Камень, за который держалась Вера, накренился, а под ее ногами разверзлась уродливая серая пасть. «Мамочка», - только и успела подумать Вера, прежде чем упасть.  
Голубое небо затянули стальные тучи, металлические трубы вспороли золотистую гладь. Вера закрыла лицо руками, но ее ладони вмиг исчезли, растворились. Она зажмурилась, но век не было. Не было и тела - одна лишь голая душа; именно тогда зажегся ядовитый зеленый.  
Вера будто вдохнула, но через ее сущность пролетело время и пространство. Так же мгновенно душа растворилась в ком-то, и Вера перестала быть собой.  
Из горла вырвался крик, а когда кто-то ударил коленом под ребра, пришлось сплюнуть кровь и пару зубов. Двое держали за рукава потертой куртки, но Дауд не сомневался. Больше не сомневался.  
Битое стекло распороло руку, Вера вскрикнула от неожиданности. Пар, желтый пар повсюду. Пустынная улица, подернутая грязной пеленой. Вера быстро поднялась и принялась бежать по мостовой. Всхлипывая, она ощущала Его присутствие. Веки тяжелели, мышцы наливались усталостью, и, вконец выбившись из сил, Вера облокотилась о кирпичную стену.  
Она могла бы поклясться, что чувствует руки, но конечностей у Чужого не было. Легкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев и абсолютное счастье – настолько сильное и всепоглощающее чувство, что Вера и думать забыла о падении и о муже, о выбитых зубах и стальном небе. Она закрыла глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. «Тебе нравится», - на задворках восприятия Вера понимала, что это не ее мысли, но губы сами сложились в улыбку. Ей нравилось, когда Джаред гладил ее шею, и, словно подслушав это, теплая рука мягко прикоснулась к ней.  
— Джаред, - Вера открыла глаза, но вокруг не было никого. Только нога Мюррея и давно потухший костер. – Джаред.  
Она посмотрела вниз и увидела посиневшие ноги, серые брюки и грязную рубашку. Попыталась подняться, но ни одна частичка ее тела не слушалась. «Джаред», - хотела сказать она. – «Я - Джаред», - но ее муж был мертв, а она - всего лишь гостья.  
«Ты же любишь его», - так четко прозвучал в голове знакомый голос. Там, где когда-то стучало сердце, сжалась леденящая рука смерти. Вера, вне себя от страха, только и делала, что пыталась крикнуть. «Ты же обещал! Обещал мне! Я сделала все, что тебе еще нужно?»  
Сильной громадной рукой Чужой вытащил ее полубезумную душу и швырнул прочь. «Как?» - Вера хотела заплакать, вернуться в Дануолл, жить, как все, нет, нет, не надо больше!  
Ее порядочно тряхнуло. Опустила взгляд – у нее получилось пошевелить головой! – и заплакала. Пальцы в грязи, но целые, живые. «Я снова человек». Сползла по стене, рыдая от счастья и пытаясь восстановиться дыхание.  
— Человек! - она даже смеялась. - Человек!  
А под ногтями у нее была кровь. Вера перевела дыхание и закашлялась. Происходило что-то невероятное: внутри у нее словно оказалось что-то чужеродное, и это существо хотело вырваться наружу любым способом. Вера против своей воли начала откашливаться, а когда вместо мокроты начала рвать кровью и царапать горло, снова взмолилась.  
«Ты знаешь, как я боюсь смерти. Ты знаешь это! Почему, почему же ты, когда обещал, что избавишь меня от нее, солгал? Я вечно буду погибать?» - кричала про себя Вера, падая на колени от слабости.  
Когда глаза начали закрываться, а мир вокруг - плыть, Вера увидела их – десятки маленьких крыс. Ее губы вытянулись в улыбку, а в голове зазвенело «Мои лучшие друзья. Мои единственные друзья. Спасибо тебе, Чужой».  
«Это не мои мысли!» - хотела крикнуть Вера, но из груди вырвался радостный смех, срывающийся на хрип, а глаза закрывались. «Я Вера Морэй! Вера! Вера…».  
— Вера! – прокричала она во все горло и обнаружила, что лежит на той же мостовой, в том же желтом тумане.  
— Вера!  
Кто это? Джаред? Девушка поспешила подняться и побежала навстречу.  
— Вера! Вера! – кричали в тумане, а она уже бежала к мосту. - Вера! Вера!  
Но никого не было. Мост, сонный город без единого человека и желтоватый туман. Вера огляделась.  
— Это то, чего ты хотела? – она обернулась на голос Чужого, но вместо привычной формы на нее надвигалась огромная волна. Вера завизжала, съежилась, и волна уволокла ее в глубины.  
Девушка открыла глаза. «Океан ли это?». Она неплохо плавала, но не знала, с какой стороны дно, а с какой – спасительная поверхность. Вера выдохнула – а что еще оставалось делать? – и моргнула. Чуть больше соли, чуть меньше… Какая разница?  
Он снова достал ее на краю Бездны. Она глядела в черную бездну и только через долгое время поняла, что перед ней спина левиафана. Веру больше ничто не пугало.  
— То, чего ты хотела? – у кита не было губ, но девушка слышала голос. Собравшись с силами, она мотнула головой – и через мгновение ее уже уносил водоворот.  
Руки прикованы к стулу, а к ней подносят раскаленное железо. Желтый с оранжевым, от которого исходит тепло. Злое тепло. Она знает, что желтый приносит боль, а тьма - блаженное успокоение. Во тьме можно прислониться к заплесневевшей холодной стене и потерять сознание, а тут – тут надо держаться, бороться с желтым так долго, как это возможно.  
Перед глазами завертелась комната, и вот - вместо портрета какого-то мужчины сияют окна, а за приоткрытыми створками – спокойная ночь.  
Горячая капля текла по спине. Мышцы напряжены, голос больше похож на хрип, и стоны вырываются из груди. Удовольствие и легкая, саднящая боль сплелись, и сложно было понять, что приятнее. Толчок, еще толчок, а сзади – тихий стон удовольствия.  
Было чертовски жарко, но из открытого окна то и дело дул легкий бриз. Сердце, тело, разум – все пылало страстью, жизнью и… счастьем?  
Вера повернулась, и черные волосы хлестнули щеку.  
Ей казалось, Чужой не умеет улыбаться.

— Мои птички. Птички. Так скучали без бедной Веры! Птички-птички, сейчас я вас накормлю.


End file.
